


The New Elizabeth Cooper

by SkylerScull1



Series: A Grudge A Thousand Miles Wide [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Parent William Afton | Dave Miller, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Mentioned Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Post-Five Nights At Freddy's: The Fourth Closet, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stolen Identity, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Circus Baby's Pizza World comes to Riverdale for a brand new start and Betty Cooper makes the horrible mistake of gaining the attention of the star attraction and the rich business owner Mr. Afton himself.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Series: A Grudge A Thousand Miles Wide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The New Elizabeth Cooper

**Chapter 1: The New Elizabeth Cooper**  
  


'𝘙𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢, 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘦, 𝘜𝘵𝘢𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘍𝘢𝘻𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘌𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘙𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘴. 

𝘓𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 13𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘔𝘢𝘺, 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯-𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘺-𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘊𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺'𝘴 𝘗𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘊𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘤. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭'𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥. 

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺-𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘐𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘊𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺'𝘴 𝘗𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯 1983 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯.

𝘙𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦, '𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘗𝘌𝘗!' 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘑𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘑𝘶𝘭𝘺 4𝘵𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘨𝘶𝘯-𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘑𝘶𝘭𝘺 4𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘥, 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘑𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘊𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮.

𝘕𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵, 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘙𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳'𝘴, 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘎𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘺𝘭𝘦 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘶𝘳'𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘙𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵.

𝘊𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺'𝘴 𝘗𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥, 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘙𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰-𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘱. 

𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘔𝘳. 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘴. 𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘯. 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.'

Jughead closes his laptop, looking up with a half-smile at the familiar sound of high-heels clacking against the tile of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe as Veronica Lodge approaches his table.

Veronica smirks at him, popping her hip up on one hand, "You've been writing for who knows how long, Jones. Take a break, alright?" she presses, placing a chocolate smoothie in front of him before sliding into the booth seat across from him, "What are you writing about anyways?"

Jughead rolls his eyes, "Nice to see you too Veronica." he mutters sarcastically, taking a sip from the straw. He swallows before adjusting his beanie and leaning back with a groan, "You know that new place in town that opened up a week ago?" he starts off.

Veronica cocks an eyebrow, crossing her legs and then crossing her arms with pursed lips, "You mean Circus Baby's Pizza World?"

Jughead nods, crossing his own arms, "Mhm. I was doing some research on it's background. Apparently the owner's kid got killed in an accident with one of the robots." Jughead shrugs, "Thought I could write a story, reveal all of Afton Robotic's secrets but I can't find much online."

"Oh jeez, that's horrible!" Veronica gasps theoretically, pressing her palm to the pearls around her neck before rolling her eyes and resting her elbows on the table and propping her chin on her hands in a way that her hands frame her cheeks, "Actually..." she begins, "I was going to go to CB's later today, wanna come with Jones? Maybe you'll find a few clues." she suggests with a secretive smile upon her lips.

Jughead smirks back at her, shrugging again with tense shoulders, "Sounds good to me, what time did you want to go?"

Someone wacks him atop his head, "Go where?" Betty asks, sliding into the booth seat next to him with a smile before kissing Jughead's cheek with a sweet smile, "Are you guys going somewhere?"

Jughead throws his arm over her shoulder, kissing her back, "Yeah. Circus Baby's Pizza World." he confirms with a half-smile as Archie settles down next to Veronica in the booth opposite of them, "It has secrets. BIG secrets. I want to find those secrets and expose them. You and Archie coming with us?"

Betty knocks her head lightly against Jughead's shoulder, "Sounds good to me. Write me in a 'yes please'" she jokes with an amused smile.

"Arch?" Jughead nods his head at Archie, raising his eyebrows.

Archie huffs out a laugh before nodding his head, "Yeah, sure man." he smiles.

"Good!" Jughead exclaims, rubbing his hands together, "Now let's get some food. Cause seriously, I'm starving as hell." he jokes, glancing over at Veronica, "Regular plus two."

"Whatever." Veronica sighs, rolling her eyes as she forces Archie to slide out of the booth so that she can slide out as well and stand to her feet, "I'll be right back with your meals guys." she flashes a smile before leaving for the kitchen, pausing to holler back to them, "We can meet up at CB's at five!"

"Gotchya!" Jughead calls back out before turning to Archie, who sat back down in the booth, and Betty, his lovely girlfriend who's currently sitting next to him, "Five okay for you guys?"

"Yeah, It's good with me." Archie confirms with a shrug and a nod.

Betty smiles faintly, giving a small nod, "Hm." she hums her agreement.

Jughead smiles, opening up his computer once more and beginning to write out his conversation with Archie, Betty and Veronica before finishing off the page with, '𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘗𝘰𝘱'𝘴 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬'𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦, 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘴. 𝘗𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥. 𝘐𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘊𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺'𝘴 𝘗𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯, 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.

𝘐𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥, 𝘮𝘦? 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵.'

  
In a darkened room, a figure doll-like in appearance brushes her locks of fiery red hair, a smile upon her lips as she waits for her cue, "Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls. We'll be a perfect family~" she sings softly to herself, her face-plates opening to reveal the circuitry beneath, "When you walk away, it's when we really play. You don't hear me when I say...."

"Elizabeth!" A man calls out, stopping at the door-way of the dark dressing-room, "Get in your place, the show is about to begin."

Elizabeth smiles, looking over her shoulder to meet his purple eyes with her own vicious green, "Of course, Daddy. I'll be right out." she smiles softly at him.

Mr. Afton stares at her coldly for a moment more before leaving her be, the door left wide open.

Elizabeth smooths down her red skirt, looking into the mirror in front of her fondly, "Beautiful." she says softly to her reflection before turning and making her way out of the room, down the hall and onto the stage.

She steps onto her podium, darkness hiding her as she picks up her microphone, "Everyone." Elizabeth begins softly, "Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World. Please, stay in your seats. The show will begin momentarily."

The curtains begin to rise, the stage lights turning on and now shining down on her, "I'm Circus Baby."

The happy of children and chattering of adults rise over her gentle voice. It seems as if not one of them looks her way. All except for four teenagers at one of the tables.

Elizabeth opens her mouth and begins to sing, a tune playing from the speakers behind her, "Hip shaker, Dream maker, Heart breaker, Earth Quaker, I can be anything that you want me to~ Coin spender, Mind bender, Jet setter, Go better. Changing my get-up for anything you choose~"

Elizabeth puts herself on automatic, singing the song even as she scans the crowd, focusing in on the conversations in the audience.

Then a voice, from the table she recognized before, catches her attention.

"Yeah so, Elizabeth." it was a male with copper hair and jersy jacket.

"Oh god, don't Archie." one of the females, blond hair stuck up in a ponytail, blue-green eyes gleaming, responds to the male.

Archie, the copper head male was named Archie.

Jughead adjusts himself in the seat he's in, watching the red-haired animatronic on stage sing while he half-heartedly listens in on his friends conversation.

"You can't seriously mean that, Archie!" Betty exclaims, pushing at Archie's arm, "No way you two are the better couple." she complains jokingly.

Archie smiles bemusedly, "Yeah so, Elizabeth?"

"Oh god, don't Archie." Betty groans, tilting her head up to look at the ceiling.

Jughead, still looking at the stage, squints at Circus Baby who in his opinion was staring a bit too much at their table. He subtly nudges Betty, "Hey Betty, is it just me or is Circus Baby watching us?" he mutters, half-befuddled, half-weirded-the-fuck-out.

Betty raises an eyebrow, turning to look at the stage before she squints too, glancing over at Jughead with just as much befuddlement, "It's not just you Jug." she admits.

That catches Archie and Veronica's attention, they too look up at the stage.

"No way." Veronica gasps, "It's totally looking our way, that's so freaky." she comments, taking a bite out of her pizza.

The animatronic was indeed still staring at them.

  
Elizabeth, though she knew that the four teenagers have caught her staring, can't seem to look away from Betty. They catch eyes and instantly Elizabeth thinks, 'Beautiful.' 

Betty was beautiful. Not quite like Elizabeth was but she can imagine, if she were ever given the chance to grow up so long ago, she might've grew up looking like Betty did.

Jealousy rears it's ugly heart. 

What did Betty have that Elizabeth didn't? What did she have that made her so beautiful? So special? Was it because she was human? Elizabeth wanted to be human. She wanted to be alive. 

The song ends and Elizabeth takes her bow before the curtains close. When they do, she steps purposefully back down the hall and towards where she knew her father would be at this very moment.

Elizabeth opens the door and steps into the room, watching as her father worked on his new contraption. There was so much love that went into his projects.

Mr. Afton, after a moment, gives Elizabeth the attention she desires, looking up from the mechanical creature he was tinkering with, "What is it Elizabeth?" he snaps harshly.

Elizabeth smiles, stepping forward into the light, "I saw someone in the audience today, Daddy. She looked like what I would've if I had survived and grew up." she says softly, rounding the table and sitting down next to him, smiling hopefully as her face-plates shift, "I know Charlotte didn't work out. But can't we try again? You could use Betty for your experiments and I could take over her life. It wouldn't be very hard and we wouldn't get caught." she proposes hopefully, hungry for a life that isn't hers.

Mr. Afton stares at her for a moment, lost, "Use your Illusion disc, I'd like to see what she looks like." it was a demand.

Elizabeth obeys. Her form shifts, suddenly blond hair with blue-green eyes, a human girl wearing a pink sweater and a plaid skirt. 

Mr. Afton observes the changes before nodding.

The new Elizabeth Cooper smiles sweetly, her eyes just a little too green to be real, "Thank you Daddy." she whispers out in admiration.

After the show, the four students stand from their seats, debating where to go next and what to do now that the show is on pause.

"So what's next?" Jughead asks with a raised eyebrow, glancing over at the map on the wall, "Ballora's Auditorium, Funtime Auditorium, what?"

Veronica clears her throat, "I need to use the ladies room, so if you'll excuse me." she smiles, glancing over at Archie before leaving the group and going through the crowd without another word, sending Archie a glance and a smirk before she leaves their sight.

Archie's eyebrow's raise before he smiles at Jughead and Betty, "I, uh, gotta go too. You guys alright without me?" he glances back in the direction of where Veronica left.

Jughead's own eyebrows raise, "Go get her tiger, we'll be fine here." he snorts, waving Archie away.

Once their alone, Jughead clears his throat, pointing at the doorway labled 'Funtime Auditorium', "I'm going to investigate a bit, see if the rest of them are just as creepy as Circus Baby." he presses a kiss to Betty's lips, "Join me anytime." he smirks before heading off into the crowd.

Betty smiles and stands there. Then a hand taps on her shoulder. Betty turns to face the man behind her, "Uhm, hi, do you need anything?" she asks politely to the man in the purple suit. The golden name-tag on his work shirt states proudly, 'Mr. Afton'.

Mr. Afton smiles smoothly at her, "I'm the owner of this building, William Afton." he offers his hand.

Betty, taken aback by the fact that the owner wanted to talk to her, shakes his hand briefly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Betty." she pulls her hand away, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Mr. Afton smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you Betty. We are quite understaffed at the moment, so I was wondering if you'd like to have a job here, Ms.... what was your last name again?" he prompts, not so subtly either.

Betty smiles and laughs, folding her hands together in front of her, "Betty Cooper. Uhm, why me?" she asks bluntly, a sheepish smile on her lips.

Mr. Afton chuckles, placing his hand on her shoulder with a charming smile, "Follow me, please, Ms. Cooper." he guides Betty through the crowd, "Now, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

Before long, Betty finds herself talking with Mr. Afton backstage, her back to the door.

"The four of us have been through a lot, Mr. Afton." Betty explains with a shy smile before frowning, "Uhm, you still haven't answered me. Why do you want me to work for you, besides the understaffed thing... what made you choose me?"

Mr. Afton chuckles darkly, his purple eyes flashing, "Oh, nothing much, Betty. Nothing at all."

"What-" before Betty can continue her sentence, a blinding pain as something connects to the back of her head sends her sprawling to the floor, legs kicked out from underneath her.

As her vision blurs, two figures stay looming over her fallen body, Mr. Afton and Circus Baby herself, the animatronic from on stage.

The red haired mannequin smiles, green eyes gleaming, "Good night, Betty." her form flickers and the last thing Betty see's is herself looking down on her.

That night, a stranger pretending to be a friend, walks out of Circus Baby's Pizza World with Betty's friends and none of them suspect a thing. That night, a stranger wearing Betty's skin walks home with Jughead and lays next to him on the soft bed, an equally soft smile on her lips as she kisses the boyfriend that wasn't hers.

That night, Betty wakes up to find herself in a dingy and dark basement, tied in chains and without her phone. That night, there was two Betty's and only one of them was the real one. The other was a fantasy, an illusion. A deranged soul wishing for a life that will never belong to her.


End file.
